


这里除了喜欢什么也没有

by ratchetx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetx/pseuds/ratchetx
Summary: 阵雨带来了漩涡鸣人。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	这里除了喜欢什么也没有

宇智波佐助讨厌阵雨。  
往往是细小的雨，只下从村头走到村尾的功夫，就像所有麻烦的人和事，在错误的地点耽误错误的时间，留下干净衣摆上的泥点如影随形，纠缠不休。  
这个村子上周刚刚遭遇过泥石流，建筑物坍塌殆尽，只有一座破庙幸免于难。路上偶有零星的几个村民扛着重建用的木材经过，麻木地顶着似有似无的雨幕。佐助压低斗篷的兜帽，大蛇丸要找的人应当早已离开。  
阵雨带来了漩涡鸣人。

每一场查克拉战争到最后都会沦为一次纯粹的肉搏。  
鸣人的体术与上次见面相比精进了不少，在如此短的时间内取得这样迅速的进步，只可能是不间断实战带来的成果。回身闪避飞过的苦无，透过被割裂的衣衫，佐助看见自己腰侧碰擦造成的新鲜创口，鲜血很快将纯白的衣料晕出一块深红。  
但他此刻脚步凌乱，接招被动，出招鲁莽而急躁，佐助轻而易举地抓住间隙捏住了他的手腕，反手将他甩在废庙的窗沿，发出轰的一声巨响，几根撞碎的窗栏落下来砸在鸣人身上。

漩涡鸣人侧趴在地上，他觉得自己的右臂脱臼了。上一次任务中他断了一根肋骨，连同他的手臂隐隐作痛。突发的山洪冲散了他与大和队长，还没来得及联系上小樱和佐井，却先在这里遇见了佐助。  
他用左手按住后脑勺试图驱散撞击带来的眩晕，余光瞥见宇智波佐助转身离开的背影。

“佐助！等一下！你先听我把话说完！”鸣人匍匐着从地上直接扑了出去，几乎立刻栽倒在地，  
“你不能再跟着大蛇丸了！他会杀了你的！”他堪堪避开迎面刺来的草锥剑，“佐助，木叶的大家都很想你，卡卡西老师，还有小樱，小樱她为了你哭了很多次！”  
宇智波佐助剑柄一横，“千鸟！”

趴在地上的人已经十分虚弱，脱臼的手臂完全无法动作，只能凭借本能用身体去挡住每一次攻击。他再度被一脚踹倒，又死死拽住宇智波佐助的裤管，两人双双摔倒在地。  
佐助起身骑跨于他之上，将人仰面按倒。鸣人双腿毫无章法地胡乱踢动，正中佐助腰侧的伤处。佐助闷哼出声，抬手卡住了鸣人的脖子。  
一拳又一拳重重地砸落在鸣人脸上，右臂早已瘫软在身侧，他企图用幸存的左手去推佐助随动作越压越低的脸，旋即被回手打落，徒劳地扯住身上人和服大氅的衣襟。

升腾的快感席卷了宇智波佐助全身。  
殷红的血液层层附着在他的拳头上，他呼吸愈发急促，阴暗的蛇窟，潮湿的废庙，万事万物皆被一场通天大火燃烧罄尽，沉冤惨死于惶惶烈日，血仇在滔滔江河翻滚，写轮眼无法抑制地显现出来，他只觉太阳穴突突直跳，犹有齿轮在内咔嚓转动。他兴奋得浑身战栗，直至他猛地意识到，不是他自己在发热，是鸣人周遭的气流在燃烧。  
原本垂在一边的头颅似有起势，鸣人嘴里发出牙齿碰撞的咯咯声，缓缓睁开了一只猩红的眼睛。是九尾化的前兆。  
未及写轮眼转动，漩涡鸣人忽然用尽全力将后脑勺往地上一磕。  
再抬眼，宇智波佐助看见一双流泪的蓝色眼睛。

宇智波佐助以为自己已经见过此生最大的一场雨。  
那时鸣人也是以相同的姿态躺在他面前，终结谷葱郁的草木在漫天大雨中作响撼天动地的轰鸣，震得人胸腔钝痛，眼眶酸涩。雨将肩膀压得很疼，压得人想要下跪，佐助颤抖地支撑起自己的膝盖，他竭力睁大眼睛，想要穿透坚固的雨幕。  
泥水把鸣人的头发结成一缕一缕的，冲掉了耀眼的金色，留下惨淡的灰白。他两边脸颊都肿起了大包，嘴角还沾着血沫，他又轻又小，好像随时可以被蜿蜒的细流带走。但佐助知道，如果他还醒着，他会爬起来，他会被击倒，他会再一次爬起来。只是彼时鸣人未能发一言，佐助亦沉默不语。  
而此刻，漩涡鸣人的下半张脸血肉模糊，一边的颧骨已经肉眼可见皮下的淤血，他费力地抬起脱臼的手臂，不受控制的手指颤颤巍巍地挂上宇智波佐助的侧颈，准确地按在了那枚咒印上，  
“每一次，一定……一定都很疼的说……”  
宇智波佐助看见蓝天下沸腾的南贺川。

南贺川本不该有来处。  
如果南贺川有来处。

佐助突然俯身堵住了鸣人的嘴。  
鸣人有一瞬间以为这是什么新的招式，立刻更加凶狠地咬了回去，直到宇智波佐助开始舔他的舌根，他才反应过来有什么地方不对，而后剧烈挣扎起来。猛地一记头槌将人撞得向后倒去，  
“你干什么！”鸣人气势汹汹地挥拳要揍，蓦地看见佐助的嘴唇被咬破了。  
鼻下连带着半边脸颊糊了一大块粘稠的血迹，应当是刚才唇齿碰撞间从自己脸上蹭去的，可能还混杂了自己的鼻涕和口水。佐助的皮肤在阴暗的空间里显得更白，头发也被自己抓乱，看上去甚至有些可怜。他动作滑稽地愣在那，直对上佐助漆黑的眼睛。  
鸣人意识到自己正坐在佐助身上，手撑在佐助赤裸的胸口，破庙里很冷，但宇智波佐助很烫。  
佐助对着他勃起了。  
顺着佐助的视线看下去，他发现自己也勃起了。

宇智波佐助揪着他的衣领将他掀翻在地，丢在破庙中央的一摊破布上。

很难想象被指奸的滋味会有漩涡鸣人表现得这般令人享受。  
宇智波佐助以跪姿压于鸣人大开的双腿之上，将他们压得几乎与地面平行。鸣人的柔韧性向来很好，只是他今天伤势太重，胸膛仓促起伏，从齿间不断地小口抽气。佐助褪了他的运动裤，只拉开上衣一半的拉链。因为寒冷，鸣人浑身抖得厉害，体温却很高，从胸口到腹部都泛着不正常的红。他在发烧，佐助意识到。  
佐助埋下头，隔着网衣去舔他因为骤然暴露在空气中而站立的乳尖，听鸣人从喉咙里咕隆出一声沙哑的低吟，随即注意到，他下意识地想用伤手去隔开自己压下的身躯，而后缩在身体的一侧，应当是受了什么内伤。即便落在佐助眼里，只是如同一条搁浅的鱼在地上无力地翻动了一下。  
宇智波佐助直起身，一手按住身下人单薄的胸骨，另一只手直接捅进去两根手指。

手指突然利落地全部抽出。  
鸣人随动作而微微耸起的腰部徒然跌回平面，他迷茫地挑开一边眼皮，不明白发生了什么。  
无论从哪个角度看，他都实在是有点过于享受了，佐助想。他收回了放在鸣人胸膛的手，转而推开一边腿根，沾满了肠液的手指重新扼住了鸣人的喉咙，  
“你想要什么，说出来。”  
鸣人立马对他怒目而视。又无可避免地分出一根神经去想，这似乎是佐助今天开口对我说的第一句话。  
“怎么，”宇智波佐助露出一个玩味的笑容，“有话直说，不是你的忍道吗？”  
两根手指复又钳住了舌头，将鸣人的嘴玩得门户大开，头吃力地向后仰去。鸣人哧哧地粗喘，他嘴里全是细碎的伤口，酸胀的口腔内壁包裹不住唾液，已经失去痛觉与味觉，只当有两根棍子在里面搅动。眼前明一阵暗一阵，他用力地甩头想要看清，只觉挺腹的姿势已经让那根断裂的肋骨插进他的脾脏，倒灌进鼻腔的粘液捂得他近乎窒息。

那双眼睛太亮了。  
如同蛇窟床前的烛火，大蛇丸总是让药师兜点得太多，而佐助总是会灭掉几盏。  
那里面倒映出他自己的脸，一张试图维持漠然以至于面目狰狞的脸，一个惊惶的，迫切的，瞳孔里充满了渴望的自己。  
一个令人痛恨的软弱的自己。  
“说话，鸣人。”佐助的声音又变的冰冷而不耐。  
“我要……咳……”鸣人难受地弓起背，唾液横流，蠕动被塞得鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮，试图把嘴里的手指推出去，“带你……回去！”

全然的黑暗袭来，漩涡鸣人感到一只温热的手盖住了他的眼睛，随之而来的剧痛将他几乎钉死在原地。他无声地张大了嘴，分不清那疼痛究竟是因为佐助接好了他脱臼的手臂，还是因为佐助操进来的龟头。  
他觉得身上落了一只巨大的鹰，又轻得像一片羽毛。  
视野所及之处一片天旋地转，一边颧骨肿得老高，阻挡了他的视线，颠簸间，鸣人以为回到了自己那间小屋，走廊上的灯一到下雨天就会闪烁不停，间或直接熄灭。小时候他以为是闹鬼，总是害怕得不敢出门，后来伊鲁卡老师告诉他，是因为老建筑电路受潮，帮他修好了故障。他从此便不再害怕，还学会了自己换灯泡。  
他在灯泡的中央又找到了佐助的脸。佐助抓着他的肩膀，死死地拧着眉头，看上去很生气。  
于是他艰难地抬起手，想去抚平那处皱褶，被佐助捉住按在一边，低声呵道，别动。  
佐助凭什么生气！鸣人马上比他更生气，又不是他的屁股被操得很痛！  
但鸣人很快又开始后悔，因为佐助看上去也很伤心。

他不知道做爱应该是什么感觉，好色仙人写的那些书里，做爱总是伴随着许多温柔的抚摸，但佐助的动作又凶又狠，更像是在拍打一只沙袋以泄愤，而鸣人早已四下漏沙。他只感到肚子很胀，五脏六腑都被撞散，撞进了胸腔，挤走了心脏。  
他自知嘴笨，不知道该怎么形容，但那感觉很像是吃多了拉面狂奔回家，抱着马桶一通吐完，从地上踉跄站起的那一刻。事实上，佐助的性器刚刚进入体内，他就十分丢脸地有了尿意。又仿佛被卷入九尾妖狐牢笼前的漩涡，生锈的水流从他的每一个入口鱼贯而入，他一定也喷出去什么东西，佐助的裤子都被他弄脏了。  
现在他被佐助干得不住地干呕，不明白为什么会在这种时候想起拉面，也不明白为什么他会和佐助做这种事，也许是因为佐助真的把他的胃撞进了他的脑子。

好色仙人虽然好色，但从来不和温泉旅馆里的那些女孩子做爱，鸣人问他为什么，他就笑眯眯地摇头，说这种事只能和喜欢的人做。好色仙人还说，思念之人所在之处便是归处。现在他在这里，佐助也在这里，在这间破庙里，在他的身体里，那么是不是说明，他做的有一点对了呢。  
佐助，佐助，思绪至此，鸣人喃喃出声。  
他觉得佐助是摸了他的额头的。

雨下得更大了。  
天黑得比平日里都要早，潮湿的冷风呜咽着涌入破庙的窗口，雨水淅淅沥沥地滴落在门槛外破碎的石阶上，也许天亮之前都不会停。  
性爱并非治疗高烧的良方，但除去一身冷汗，漩涡鸣人确实不再发烧了。他脸上的血污大半在刚才的动作中被舔舐干净，另一部分大概全部磨蹭到了佐助的身上，整个人蜷起来缩在皱作一团的破布堆里。因为鼻腔堵塞，他的呼吸声很重，鼻尖还是红的。

佐助起身想要去寻找一些能够取暖的东西，却被一股力量扯住。  
他低头一看，鸣人先前受伤的那只手牢牢地抓住了他腰上所系麻绳的一端。他企图掰开鸣人的手指，反被攥得更紧。  
没来由的一阵恼火，顺着鸣人的手，他不可避免地看见自己深色的裤管上附着着干涸了的精斑，或者是任何别的体液，已经结了块。  
腰侧的伤又开始作痛了。  
鸣人在睡梦里皱起眉，不满地嘟囔起什么。垂眼看了他一会，佐助叹了一口气，枕着手臂在他身侧躺了下来。  
似有所感，漩涡鸣人朝热源靠了靠。

等雨停，宇智波佐助想，脱下自己还算干净的上衣盖在两人身上，等雨停就把他赶走。


End file.
